Saint Seiya - Adult Collection
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Uma série de Hentai envolvendo os personagens de toda a franquia de Saint Seiya. A maioria não será de casais normais.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Personagens: Seiya, Ikki, Eiri e Miho. Aqui Seiya e Ikki são cavaleiros de ouro.

 **Capítulo 01**

 **Orfanato - Fundação Graad**

Na entrada do orfanato um ônibus estava parado com algumas jovens, dentre elas Eiri e Miho que estavam por volta dos vinte anos ajudando as crianças a entrar no ônibus.

Senhorita Miho por que você não pode vir conosco? - Indagou uma das crianças para a morena que estava com o cabelo longo solto, estava com um corpo muito atraente, usando uma saia preta, blusa azul com uma avental branco.

Miho: Eu fui no passeio anterior e tem o jantar para ser preparado - Respondeu acariciando o rosto da criança.

A senhorita Eiri também tem que ficar? - Perguntou outra criança olhando para a loira muito bonita, usando um vestido azul e um avental branco.

Eiri: Sim, agora deem uma chance para as novatas - Sussurrou no ouvido da menina, porque ela percebeu o motivo das crianças questionando sobre elas não poderem ir.

Elas são chatas! - Exclamaram alguns um pouco alto.

Miho: O que vocês disseram? - Questionou colocando as mãos na cintura olhando seriamente para as crianças que sorriram sem graça.

Eiri: Eu acho melhor entrarem de uma vez - Disse com as crianças entrando o rápido possível.

Miho: Não precisam se preocupar hihi - Riu levemente olhando para as jovens que iam acompanhar as crianças.

Não precisa se preocupar Miho-San - Falo umas das jovens adentrando no ônibus e o mesmo saindo da frente orfanato.

Eiri: Agora vamos adiantar as coisas porque eles logo vão chegar - Sorriu levemente.

Miho: Sim - Concordou indo na direção da entrada. Alguns momentos se passaram e um jovem por volta dos vinte anos, pele morena, cabelos e olhos castanhos cor de café, usando uma calça jeans azul escuro, tênis branco, camisa verde e blusa branca, estava na frente do orfanato.

Seiya, o que faz aqui? - Perguntou uma pessoa aparecendo de surpresa.

Seiya: Olá Ikki - Falou olhando para o recém-chegado por volta dos vinte e dois anos, usando uma calça jeans escura, tênis preto, camisa azul e jaqueta preta com luvas.

Ikki: Anda me diz o que você veio fazer aqui - Falou não muito contente. - 'Ele não vai estragar o meu dia!' - Exclamou mentalmente olhando o cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: Que educação, hein - Disse começando a andar na direção da entrada - Eu vim resolver uns assuntos com a Eiri - Completou com o cavaleiro de leão resmungando.

Ikki: 'Droga! Eu espero que ele suma rápido e eu a Miho possamos ficar sozinhos' - Pensou andando atrás do cavaleiro. Os dois cavaleiros chegaram a entrada do orfanato e foram na direção da cozinha onde estavam as duas jovens arrumando algumas coisas.

Miho: Olá Seiya, Ikki - Falou cordialmente a morena olhando para os dois recém-chegados.

Eiri: Olá rapazes - Disse cumprimentando os dois - Seiya, eu preciso conversar com você na sala do diretor - Completou puxando o jovem pela mão surpreendo o cavaleiro de leão.

Ikki: Eu espero que a conversa deles seja rápida - Pronunciou, mas a morena que ficou sozinha gargalhou.

Miho: Esses dois sempre tem conversas demoradas, iguais as nossas hihihi - Riu maliciosamente com o cavaleiro de ouro arregalando os olhos.

Ikki: O que você disse!? Seiya e Eiri!? - Exclamou surpreso com essa revelação.

Miho: Eles estão num relacionamento igual ao nosso, sem nenhum compromisso e muito prazer hihihi - Riu maliciosamente vendo o moreno na sua frente piscar os olhos.

 **Escritório do Diretor**

Enquanto isso no escritório do diretor, Seiya e Eiri estavam se beijando com desejo. A jovem estava pressionada contra a parede com os braços entrelaçados no pescoço do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Eu não sabia que o Ikki viria hoje, o que vocês duas planejando? - Indagou interrompendo o beijo na loira que sorriu desentrelaçando os braços do pescoço dele.

Eiri: Planejando? Nada demais hihihi - Riu levemente acariciando a masculinidade do cavaleiro - Alguém aqui está bem animado - Completou com o cavaleiro beijando o seu pescoço.

Seiya: Aham hahahaha - Riu com a loira abrindo o cinto da sua calça retirando a sua masculinidade.

Eiri: Talvez haja um modo de retirar de mim a verdade, mas por hora vou aproveitar a minha refeição - Sussurrou invertendo as posições e ficando de joelhos provando a masculinidade do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Retirar a verdade? Interessante… Eiri Ahhh - Gemeu com o membro totalmente na boca úmida da loira, que começou com os movimentos de vai e vem habilmente. - 'Ela melhora a cada dia céus' - Pensou segurando os cabelos loiro da jovem os acariciando.

Eiri: 'Hoje será um dia interessante' - Pensou sentindo o calor do corpo aumentando, principalmente na sua feminilidade.

Seiya: 'Ela está mais ávida hoje hahaha' - Pensou com a jovem intensificando os movimentos com maestria no seu membro, que alguns momentos depois começou a latejar na boca da loira.

 **Na cozinha**

O cavaleiro de leão estava sentado numa e Miho estava ajoelhada com o seu membro entre os seus seios médios-grandes para o deleite do cavaleiro.

Ikki: Ahhh… Isso… Ahhh Miho - Gemeu com a morena lambendo a cabeça a sua masculinidade, enquanto pressionava os seios sobre a extensão total do seu membro.

Miho: Hoje vai ter uma celebração diferente - Disse a jovem retirando o membro da boca e o colocando novamente com desejo, colocando toda a extensão entre os seus lábios quentes e úmidos, sentindo a sua intimidade ficando mais úmida.

Ikki: Celebração? Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo o seu membro atingir a profundidade da garganta da morena. - 'Será que tem algo haver com o Seiya? Será que…' - A sua mente começou a ver muitas possibilidades, que fez o membro pulsar imaginando.

Miho: 'O meu néctar quente está vindo' - Pensou com o cavaleiro chegando ao ápice e vários jatos quentes inundando a sua garganta e ela não desperdiçando nenhuma gota.

Ikki: Ahhh… Eu estou imaginando as opções desta celebração e eu estou amando Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente liberando o último jato quente na boca da morena.

Miho: Seu pervertido Hihihi… Eu sei que você vai amar! - Exclamou lambendo os lábios ficando em pé.

Ikki: Eu vou mesmo, mas agora… - Disse beijando a morena de leve, retirando a sua saia e a sua última peça íntima, a deixando totalmente nua.

Miho: Fazer amor na cozinha será interessante Hihihi - Riu com ele acariciando os seus seios sentindo a maciez deles e os bicos duros enquanto tinha colocando ela deitada na mesa da cozinha.

Ikki: Será algo interessante… Como sempre foi haha - Falou acariciando a feminilidade dela enquanto ela começou a gemer e acariciar os próprios seios, o mesmo acariciava o clitóris dela e usando o polegar enquanto começou a penetrar um dedo dentro dela após sentir ela úmida, estimulando os movimentos e aumentando o ritmo, inserindo mais um enquanto a mulher gemia.

Miho: Ahhh isso… Ikki! - Gritou sentindo ele usar o cosmo dentro dela, fazendo a mesma chegar ao ápice libertando uma grande quantidade de mel.

Ikki: Vejo que minha morena está pronta e eu não estou mais aguentando - Falou segurando o membro completamente ereto o segurando na mão e penetrando a morena, enquanto a mesma tinha acabado de chegar ao ápice -

Miho Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo as paredes internas dela o apertando, segurando os seios da mesma enquanto começava a se mover e ela os seus quadris numa incrível velocidade gemendo alto por toda a cozinha com o cosmo dele se manifestando.

Miho:Céus... Isso meu amor... Ahhhh Mais! - Pediu com os olhos brilhando com volúpia e luxúria sentindo um enorme prazer. A morena sentia uma grande onda se formando dentro dela querendo se libertar. O cavaleiro de leão sentia as paredes internas de Miho se contrair e ela circular as pernas na sua cintura e ela chegando ao limite gemendo alto libertando uma poderosa onda.

Ikki: Isso meu amor… Vem estou no limite também - Falou não aguentando a pressão dentro dela e liberando a sua semente no ventre da morena, ambos com as respirações aceleradas e se beijaram com ele ainda dentro dela.

Miho: Eu ainda quero outra coisa - Falou sussurrando no ouvido dele.

Ikki: Hahaha como desejar - Falou retirando o membro dele dentro dela fazendo ela gemer e a morena se posicionou dando a visão de intimidade com os seios pressionados contra a mesa da cozinha.

Ikki: Eu realmente sou um homem muito felizardo - Falou acariciando a bunda dela que era uma visão maravilhosa, mas não era o momento disso e ele deixaria ela decidir o momento disso mas, passou a mão levemente abrindo o seu ânus fazendo a jovem arregalar os olhos e tremer o corpo de excitação - Você que eu amo a sua bunda - Falou sorrindo.

Miho: Eu sei muito bem seu pervertido - Gemeu sentindo ele penetrar a sua intimidade pressionando o corpo dele contra o dela e os seios pressionados contra a mesa - Mais Ikki Ahhh - Pediu sentindo uma poderosa luxúria se apoderar dela.

Ikki: Miho Ahhh - Falou movendo-se rápido forte como ela pediu sem se conter como a mesma lhe pediu e ela era algo que ele tinha que controlar para não perder o controle por alguma razão estranha, ela movendo os quadris nos movimentos dele.

Miho: AHHHHHH! - Gritou alto sentindo ele chegar ao seu ponto G com as mãos transmitindo um poderoso calor, enquanto a pretendia para penetrar em movimentos fortes e sem pudor algum - Eu não aguento mais - Falou chegando novamente ao orgasmo e esse era mais prazeroso que os anteriores e com ele ainda lhe penetrando sem pausa causando outras ondas menores nela de imenso prazer.

Ikki: Céus você me deixa louco minha morena Ahhh! - Falou despejando a sua semente dentro dela em vários jatos, que ele estava segurando usando os seus próprios poderes para impedir que chegasse ao clímax dentro dela.

Miho: Isso foi divino céus - Sussurrou sorrindo totalmente dormente após ele despejar a semente dele dentro dela a inundando totalmente.

Ikki: Eu ainda tenho energias meu amor - Falou movendo-se dentro dela, fazendo ela sorrir porque ela sabia de sua resistência, os cavaleiros eram amantes impecáveis.

Miho: Ahhh Ikki Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo vários espasmos dentro de si.

 **Escritório do Diretor**

Na enorme cadeira da do escritório, Seiya estava sentado totalmente nu com Eiri também nua pulando sob a sua masculinidade, somente se apoiando nos ombros do cavaleiro ele chupando os seus seios.

Seiya: 'Ainda não acredito no plano delas, mas será algo muito interessante' - Pensou apreciando os seios da loira e ela o montado gemendo alto.

Eiri: AHHH SEIYA AHHHHHHH - Gritou algo com ele usando o cosmo para atingir os seus pontos sensíveis e o clímax chegando mais uma vez para o seu deleite, mas o cavaleiro ainda continuava se movendo dentro dela após vários momentos.

Seiya: Ahhh Eiri - Gemeu sentindo o membro pulsar e chegar ao ápice dentro dela liderando vários jatos de sementes.

Eiri: 'Ele mais indomável do que o normal' - Pensou sentindo o membro ainda ereto dentro dela.

Seiya: Vamos mudar um pouco… - Sussurrou colocando a jovem sob a mesa e uma das as pernas em cima do seu ombro.

Eiri: Meu garanhão divino Ahhhh - Gemeu com ele penetrando numa incrível velocidade e a sua cosmo-energia se manifestando pelo escritório.

Seiya: Você terá muito trabalho para lidar com ele Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente liberando uma descarga elétrica dentro da loira, a fazendo chegar novamente ao ápice.

Eiri: AHHHHH - Gemeu sentindo outra onda enorme de prazer dentro de si. - 'Ele vai me deixar louca assim' - Pensou quase perdendo a consciência, mas logo sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro de sagitário lhe revigorando.

Seiya: Nós estamos longe de acabar e depois ainda há a surpresa que preparam Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente com os olhos brilhando em uma luxúria intensa.

Continua

A primeira parte desse Hentai finalizada e segunda parte até o final de semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Personagens: Seiya, Ikki, Eiri e Miho. Aqui Seiya e Ikki são cavaleiros de ouro. Parte final envolvendo esses quatro.

 **Capítulo 02**

 **Apartamento de Seiya - Tokyo**

Numa luxuosa cobertura estavam Seiya e Ikki somente de roupões conversando, enquanto tomavam um pouco de vinho.

Ikki: O plano delas me surpreendeu, mas mais ainda você em um relacionamento aberto com a Eiri Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente olhando para o cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: Bem… Aconteceu depois de uma visita ao orfanato e começamos os encontros - Disse lembrando dos primeiros encontros dessa relação.

Ikki: Uma relação sem compromisso tem seus benefícios - Pronunciou com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

Seiya: Concordo, mas agora vamos aproveitar a surpresa delas e o buffet que eu contratei vai cuidar do jantar das crianças no orfanato - Disse refletindo que iriam aproveitar esse luxúria em um local mais privado e o local escolhido foi o seu apartamento.

Ikki: Ser milionário ter suas regalias Hahaha - Riu levemente refletindo que eles receberam parte da fortuna dos Kido, por serem filhos de Mitsuma Kido.

Seiya: Tem razão… - Sussurrou com Miho e Eiri adentrando a sala somente enrolada em toalhas brancas.

Miho: Nós pensamos em vestir algo, mas vocês iriam arrancar rapidamente Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente deixando a toalha cair no chão, revelando-se totalmente nua na frente dos dois.

Eiri: A Miho vai aproveitar primeiro - Disse a loira piscando para os cavaleiros.

Seiya: Sem problemas… - Sussurrou com os olhos percorrendo o corpo da morena.

Ikki: Gostou não é? - Perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente para o cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: Sim, você também vai amar uma loirinha - Respondeu olhando para Eiri que sorriu observando a cena.

Miho: Vamos parar com a conversa? - Perguntou na frente dos dois abrindo os roupões e vendo que estavam totalmente nus.

Seiya: Como queria - Respostas beijando levemente a mulher e guiando a mão dela até a sua masculinidade.

Ikki: Vamos nos divertir um pouco na sala primeiro e depois vamos para o quarto - Falou acariciando o seio da macio da morena.

Miho: Ahhh… Vocês herdaram a mesma virilidade Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente acariciando as duas masculinidades totalmente eretas.

Ikki: Miho Ahh - Gemeu com ela aumentando os movimentos e os dois se sentando no sofá e na frente deles Eiri observava a cena com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

Miho: Eu vou dar a atenção apropriada… - Sussurrou lambendo os lábios sensualmente, ficando de joelhos na frente dos dois, começando a lamber o membro do cavaleiro de sagitário e com a mão esquerda dava atenção ao cavaleiro de leão.

Ikki: A Miho é ótima com os seus movimentos Ahhh - Disse gemendo com ela apertando a sua masculinidade com força extra nos movimentos.

Seiya: Ahhh… Miho - Falou sentindo o calor dos lábios dela entorno da sua masculinidade e os movimentos dela de vai e vem, tentando colocar toda a extensão do seu membro na boca.

Miho: 'Ele possui a mesma extensão que a do Ikki' - Pensou com o membro finalmente por completo lhe prendendo a garganta. A cena era observada por Eiri que começou a acariciar os seios por cima da toalha.

Eiri: 'Eu não vou aguentar ficar observando por muito tempo' - Pensou mordendo o lábio para conter um gemido. A reação de da loira não passou despercebida pelo dois dois cavaleiros que sorriram. Miho continuava os seus movimentos na masculinidade do cavaleiro de sagitário e após alguns minutos sentiu ela finalmente a pulsar dentro da sua boca.

Seiya: Miho… Eu Ahhh... - Gemeu chegando ao clímax da boca dela.

Miho: 'O sabor do néctar dele é mais doce' - Pensou engolindo ávida os jatos quentes do néctar do cavaleiro.

Ikki: Vamos logo para o quarto… - Sussurrou com o membro latejando.

Seiya: Ahhh… Nós divertimos os quatro ao mesmo tempo - Completou olhando a loira que observava sorrindo maliciosamente.

Miho: Ahhh céus… Vocês cavaleiros são uma fonte sem fim… Um sonho para qualquer mulher - Disse retirando o membro da boca após provar toda a carga das sementes do amante.

Eiri: Antes de irmos para o quarto, você precisa de alívio, Ikki - Disse levantando-se e deixando cair a toalha no chão.

Miho: Eu pensei que eu ia me divertir primeiro Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente olhando para a loira ficando de joelhos e sem cerimônia começar a lamber e chupar o masculinidade do cavaleiro de leão.

Seiya: Miho, não seria justo ela só observar - Falou acariciando o rosto da mulher.

Miho: Eu sei, mas eu quero dupla penetração primeiro - Disse beijando a masculinidade do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Está bem - Disse com ela começando a limpar totalmente o seu membro. Ao lado o cavaleiro de leão segurava a cabeça da loira ajudando ela nos movimentos de vai e vem.

Ikki: Ahhhh… Isso Eiri… Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo o ápice chegar após alguns momentos, não demorou muito esse prazer, porque Miho lhe deu um tratamento com a mão de um modo único.

Eiri: 'É mais quente e um pouco mais amargo' - Pensou não desperdiçando nenhuma gota do néctar do amante. Passaram-se alguns momentos e os quatros foram para o quarto e os dois cavaleiros se entreolharam olhando para Miho.

Seiya: Por mim sem problemas por posições, já que elas não saem daqui sem provarmos tudo Hahaha - Falou maliciosamente olhando para as duas mulheres que gemeram levemente.

Ikki: Você tem razão - Concordou dando uma tapa na bunda da morena - Eu vou provar primeiro a bunda dela - Completou com o amigo assentindo e deitando-se na cama.

Seiya: Vem Eiri - Chamou a loira sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

Miho: 'O meu corpo está tremendo de excitação e desejo' - Pensou a loira se sentar em cima do rosto do cavaleiro de sagitário.

Eiri: Há algo precisando da sua atenção, Miho … Ahhhh - Piscou para a amiga gemendo sentindo a língua do amante explorando a sua feminilidade.

Miho: E algo atrás de mim também Ahhh -Gemeu com o cavaleiro roçando o seu membro na bunda dela.

Ikki: Com certeza - Sussurrou beijando o pescoço da morena e na cama Seiya começou a manifestar a sua cosmo-energia.

Eiri: AHHH… Então de atenção logo AHHH - Gemeu sentindo o cosmo do cavaleiro através da língua dele lhe dar pequenos choques internos, liberando ondas de espasmos no seu corpo e uma enorme onda de prazer se formando.

Miho: Sim… - Sussurrou olhando para a masculinidade do cavaleiro de sagitário pulsando, enquanto ficou com a intimidade a poucos centímetros da haste.

Ikki: 'Essa é maior perversão que eu já fiz' - Pensou acariciando a sua masculinidade vendo a morena abaixar lentamente sobre a masculinidade do cavaleiro de sagitário.

Miho: Ahhh Seiya Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo ele a completar totalmente e a loira segurando o seu rosto.

Eiri: Miho, eu sempre quis fazer isso - Falou tomando os lábios da morena de surpresa. Enquanto o cavaleiro de leão manifestou a sua cosmo-energia.

Ikki: Eu não aguento mais - Disse não controlando a volúpia na voz e penetrando um dedo no ânus da morena, que gemeu ao sentir a intrusão.

Miho: 'O cosmo de Seiya está me causando uma sensação de conforto e uma pequena onda de energia, que está deixando o meu corpo louco' - Pensou começando a se mover e a loira interrompendo o beijo.

Seiya: 'A Miho é deliciosa céus Ahhh' - Gemeu mentalmente sentindo a feminilidade da morena lhe apertando com uma umidade e calor incrível e ao mesmo tempo provava o gosto do mel de Eiri, que estava quase no ápice.

Miho: 'O cosmo do do Ikki na minha bunda está tão quente e os movimentos do Seiya' - Pensou sentindo o cavaleiro de leão colocar mais um dedo para lhe explorar.

Seiya: 'Ela já deve estar acostumada' - Pensou se referindo a Miho, que ele estava se movendo um pouco e Ikki a preparando para a penetração anal.

Eiri: AHHHH SEIYA AHHHHHHH - Gemeu alto sentindo uma onda de eletricidade e conforto dentro de si se multiplicando e uma poderosa onda de prazer se libertando de dentro dela.

Seiya: 'O gosto está com um sabor peculiar' - Pensou provando o néctar da loira.

Ikki: Eu não consigo mais me controlar - Disse com a voz rouca acariciando a bunda da morena.

Miho: 'Eu aguentar um prazer assim' - Pensou sentindo que o momento de ter os dois ao mesmo tempo estava chegando.

Eiri: Miho, aproveite o paraíso agora Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente se deitando ao lado com a respiração acelerada.

Miho: Eu vou… - Sussurrou com os olhos brilhando de desejo, volúpia e luxúria - Agora eu vou provar o seu néctar, Eiri - Completou beijando o cavaleiro de sagitário que tinha o mel dela entorno dos lábios.

Ikki: Miho… - Sussurrou posicionando a sua masculinidade na bunda dela e a tomando num único movimento. A morena teve um grito misturado de dor e prazer abafado por causa que estava beijando o cavaleiro de sagitário.

Miho: 'Eles vão me partir em duas, os cosmos dos dois estão agindo em sincronia Ahhh' - Gemeu mentalmente sentindo completamente preenchida com os dois amantes parados dentro dela.

Eiri: 'Seiya e Ikki são ser uma ótima combinação pela expressão da Miho' - Pensou notando o êxtase no rosto da morena.

Miho: Ahhh podem se mover… Não se controlem - Falou sentindo eles começando a se mover lentamente.

Ikki: Hahaha eu não vou me controlar, Miho - Disse segurando a cintura dela com força.

Seiya: Muito menos eu Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente movendo os quadris segurando as coxas dela.

Miho: Ahhhh… Isso… Mais… Mais… AHHHH - Gemeu sentindo um prazer totalmente diferente, os cosmos dos dois estavam trazendo ondas de energia incríveis no sentir dela e os seus pontos sensíveis eram atingidos todos ao mesmo tempo pelo dois amantes. - 'Meu deus! Eu vou perder a sanidade!' - Pensou sentindo os dois cavaleiros de ouro movendo-se numa velocidade sobre humana dentro dela, mas ao mesmo tempo eles estavam transferindo um pouco de cosmo para ela, uma mulher normal não conseguiria suportar um sozinho e imagine dois como ela estava tendo nesse momento.

Ikki: Ahhhh a sua bunda está se apertando demais, Miho Ahhhh - Gemeu dando um tapa na bunda dela. - 'A cada movimento ela fica mais apertada' - Pensou com a jovem movendo-se um pouco entre os dois, porque eles a estavam dando o ritmo nesse ato de luxúria.

Seiya: O interior dela está em chamas com uma umidade maravilhosa me apertando - Falou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Miho: AHHHHH NÃO PAREM POR TODOS OS DEUSES - Gritou alto deitando-se completamente por cima de Seiya e Ikki a pressionando contra o cavaleiro de sagitário.

Seiya: Ahhh nós não vamos parar por nada Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo um pouco de desconforto porque tinha o peso de Miho e Ikki sobre ele, o cavaleiro de leão estava como uma fera tomando a bunda da morena.

Ikki; Não vamos parar estarmos satisfeitos, você terá o maior prazer da sua vida - Falou aumentando mais ainda velocidade e a morena quase desmaiar. Os dois cavaleiros continuaram intensamente por mais alguns momentos, com a morena sendo levada a borda da sanidade pelo prazer que estava recebendo.

Miho: EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS AHHHHH - Gemeu alto com as forças restantes e o maior clímax da sua vinda ocorrendo naquele momento, mas os dois cavaleiros continuaram com suas espadas a explorando sem pausas.

Eiri: 'Pelos deuses!' - Exclamou mentalmente com vários sentimentos se mesclando e ela sabia que a próxima seria ela e isso aumentava um fogo dentro dela.

Seiya: Ahhh eu estou limite - Disse gemendo com o membro pulsando.

Ikki: Eu também Ahhh - Falou sentindo a masculinidade no limite - Vamos lhe preencher meu amor - Completou liberando uma enorme quantidade de sementes dentro da bunda da morena.

Seiya: Ahhh Miho - Sussurrou chegando ao ápice dentro dela ao mesmo tempo que o cavaleiro de leão.

Miho: Isso Ahhh… - Sussurrou com algo de energia que restava após os dois cavaleiros a possuindo sem pausa.

Ikki: Agora descanse, Miho - Pronunciou retirando o membro da bunda da morena. - 'Eu acho que exageramos um pouco Hahaha' - Pensou vendo a jovem fraca, mas com uma face de prazer indescritível.

Seiya: Sim, será longo as coisas - Disse com um sorriso malicioso deitando a jovem do seu lado esquerdo.

Miho: Eiri, você vai amar… - Sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos com a respiração acelerada. A loira estava observando as duas hastes totalmente eretas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Seiya: Eiri, sua vez Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente olhando para a loira - Vamos inverter as posições, Ikki - Completou se levantando.

Ikki: Está bem - Concordou deitando-se e loira ficando acima dele com a feminilidade totalmente úmida pulsante.

Seiya: Nós estamos amando a surpresa - Falou tocando a bunda da loira penetrando um dedo e ela se sentando na lança do cavaleiro de leão.

Ikki: Ahhhh como estamos Ahhh - Gemeu com o calor da intimidade dela acolhendo a sua masculinidade. - 'Ela está perfeita céus' - Pensou segurando as coxas da loira.

Eiri: Ahhhh nós também… Agora façam igual o que fizeram com a Miho - Disse apreciando a sensação do membro do cavaleiro de leão e o cavaleiro de sagitário preparando a bunda para a penetração.

Seiya: Não será igual, Eiri - Disse segurando o membro na entrada da bunda da loira - Será muito melhor, afinal já sabemos os movimentos do outro - Completou penetrando a bunda apertada da loira.

Eiri: O que vocês... AHHHH - Gemeu alto com os dois dando um tranco ao mesmo que a levou a borda. - 'Eles quase me fizeram ao orgasmo num movimento!' - Exclamou mentalmente com as duas espadas lhe preenchendo.

Seiya: Nós seremos um pouco malvados Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente com o seus cosmo brilhando intensamente.

Ikki: Você vai ser nossa, sua loirinha impertinente - Disse com o cosmo brilhando com um intenso calor.

Eiri: Eu estou com tanto medo… Eu não vi nada ainda Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente provocando os dois.

Huahuahuahua vamos lhe mostrar! - Riram exclamado ao mesmo tempo.

Eiri: AHHHHH SEIYA AHHHHH IKKI AHHHHH - Gritou alto arregalando os olhos sentindo um prazer descomunal, ondas de calor, eletricidade e luz, estavam por todo o seu corpo.

Miho: Eiri, você vai estar no paraíso e inferno ao mesmo tempo hihihi - Riu levemente ainda não conseguindo se mover direito. - 'Esses dois são uma combinação perigosa e deliciosa demais' - Pensou vendo a loira gemendo sendo possuída pelos dois cavaleiros de ouro.

Seiya: Nós dois nos controlamos com a Miho, mas você não terá esse benefício, Eiri! - Exclamou com movimentos fortes e precisos na bunda dela.

Ikki: Você vai sentir o poder dos cavaleiros de ouro Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente movendo-se dentro da feminilidade da loira fogosa.

Eiri: 'Eu não deveria ter provocado, eles vão me quebrar desse jeito, mas está muito bom pelos deuses' - Pensou sentindo os seus pontos sensíveis e o ponto G ao mesmo tempo serem atingidos habilmente. Seiya e Ikki continuaram sem pausa na feminilidade e bunda da loira. Eiri estava sentindo vários órgãos contínuos dentro de si e as duas hastes lhe explorando.

Seiya: Sua loira devassa, o plano dessa surpresa foi sua ideia, não é? - Indagou dando um tapa na bunda dela.

Ikki: Não, eu aposto que foi uma certa morena Hahaha - Riu levemente olhando para Miho que sorriu levemente.

Eiri: Ahhh... Foi nós duas Ahhhh… Eu não tenho mais forças… Pelo deuses! AHHHHH - Gemeu sentindo um enorme um tsunami libertando-se de dentro dela e os dois amantes chegando ao ápice ao mesmo tempo a inundando totalmente.

Seiya: Isso foi intenso - Disse com a respiração acelerada ainda liberando ainda os jatos quentes na bunda da loira.

Ikki: Tenho que concordar, mas tenho muita energia ainda Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente liberando a última carga dentro da intimidade da loira.

Seiya: Energia não nos faltam - Concordou retirando o membro do ânus da amante.

Eiri: Vocês dois não prestam - Sussurrou com o cavaleiro de leão a deitando do lado direito da cama.

Miho: Isso mesmo! Hihihi - Exclamou rindo com as forças quase restauradas graças ao cosmo dos dois.

Temos que concordar Hahaha - Riram ao mesmo tempo.

Eiri: Mas, nós não também não prestamos Hihihi - Riu com Miho rindo junto.

Seiya: Já que elas estão rindo, que tal o segundo round? - Indagou com as duas mulheres arregalando os olhos levemente.

Ikki: Estamos brincando Hahaha… Vocês têm cinco minutos de descanso - Pronunciou com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

Miho: Eu acho que depois de hoje… Vamos ter uma relação aberta entre nós quatro Hihihi - Riu levemente com um silêncio no quarto.

Seiya: Vocês querem isso? - Indagou se entreolhando com o cavaleiro de leão.

Eiri: Sim, afinal não é o estamos vivendo em duplas? Com tantos deuses loucos, temos que aproveitar a vida - Falou sorrindo não mostrando dúvidas.

Ikki: Eu não vejo problemas, mas antes do segundo round, Seiya o que você fez com essa cama? Ela não quebrou com nossos movimentos - Constatou o cavaleiro de leão.

Seiya: Eu pedi um favor ao Kiki para construir Hahaha, não foi fácil convencê-lo, mas eu não queria que a cama quebrasse no meio da diversão Hahaha - Riu levemente olhando para o cavaleiro de leão.

Ikki: Então, eu vou pedir para ele fazer uma para mim - Disse sorrindo levemente.

Miho: Agora garotos… Vamos continuar e ver o que o futuro nos aguarda - Pronunciou com os demais assentindo e iniciando novamente o ato de luxúria entre os quatro.

Continua

A parte dois desses quatro está finalizada e agora os planos para um outro Hentai com personagens diferentes. Os próximos já tenho uma ideia, mas as postagens podem ser semanais ou mais, depende das ideias Hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya não me pertencem. Desculpem os erros de português.

Personagens: Yohma, Pandora e Partita.

 **Capítulo 03**

 **Templo de Urano - Lost Canvas**

Em um quarto dos templos malignos, Pandora estava deitada numa cama, usando o vestido negro, com uma bela mulher por volta dos vinte anos, cabelos longos negros e olhos num tom cinza, acariciando o seu rosto.

Finalmente acordou, Pandora - Disse a mulher com a representante de Hades abrindo os olhos.

Pandora: Partita?… Não foi um sonho - Sussurrou refletindo que após a aparição do pai de Tenma, ele revelou que estava por trás de tudo e a mulher que ela tinha uma grande estima apareceu na sua frente e depois tudo ficou escuro.

Partita: Yohma, nos trouxe para cá - Falou com um vórtex dimensional aparecendo e o espectro de Mefistófeles surgindo, usando o seu terno e a cartola na mão.

Pandora: Você… - Sussurrou apertando o punho com força.

Yohma: Ah, não me olhe assim, eu te coloquei ao lado da nossa amada, Partita - Disse olhando para a esposa e depois a representante de Hades.

Pandora: O que você está planejando? - Indagou olhando seriamente para o recém-chegado.

Partita: Pandora! - Repreendeu a jovem pelo seu tom de voz - Yohma, a trouxe para cá após meu pedido - Completou acariciando o rosto da representante de Hades.

Pandora: Partita, o que você… - Parou de falar ao sentir os lábios da mulher nos seus. - 'Ela está me beijando!?' - Exclamou mentalmente sentindo a mulher mais velha explorar a sua boca e após alguns momentos ela começar a corresponder.

Yohma: 'Partita, não está perdendo tempo' - Pensou observando a cena com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente. As duas mulheres na sua frente engataram um beijo intenso, cheio de amor e luxúria, mas elas finalmente se separaram para tomar fôlego.

Pandora: Partita… - Disse com a respiração acelerada, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, mas os seus olhos estavam fixos nos lábios da mulher à frente e o seu corpo com um calor estranho.

Partita: Eu quero você ao nosso lado - Disse olhando nos olhos da jovem.

Pandora: Ao lado de vocês? - Indagou sentindo a mão da mulher correr por seu belo corpo, acariciando levemente os seus seios.

Partita: Sim, você não será mais uma marionete dos deuses e sim viverá livre ao nosso lado - Respondeu com a jovem tocando o seu rosto, mas de repente notou as roupas da mulher, um vestido longo preto e um avental branco, a mesma roupa que ela utilizava como serva da família Heinstein.

Pandora: Partita, essa roupas… - Foi interrompida pelo espectro de Mefistófeles.

Yohma: Eu pedi que ela usasse - Falou olhando sorrindo para as duas.

Pandora: Hum… Por que está fazendo isso, Yohma? - Perguntou com um de voz calmo.

Yohma: Vingança contra meu irmão, Chronos - Respondeu normalmente olhando para a jovem - Ele fez todos se esquecerem de mim e brinca comigo como se eu fosse uma marionete, eu cansei de ser o peão no tabuleiro - Completou mudando a expressão apertando o punho levemente.

Partita: Uma vida muito parecida com a sua, Pandora - Disse abraçando a jovem - Por isso quero que fique ao nosso lado - Completou com a representante de Hades, desfazendo o abraço.

Pandora: Partira, você me ama? - Perguntou olhando fixamente nos olhos cinzentos.

Partita: Sim, mas também amo o Yohma - Respondeu com o espectro se aproximando da cama.

Pandora: Eu... Aceito - Falou tomando os lábios da mulher mais velha.

Partita: 'Ela aprende rápido' - Pensou sentindo o beijo quente e doce da jovem, mas ainda inocente. As duas mulheres se abraçaram e o cosmo das se manifestando no quarto, numa mesclagem de sentimentos.

Yohma: Partita, não sei quanto tempo vou aguentar, somente observando vocês duas - Falou com a voz rouca olhando para as duas mulheres, que interromperam o beijo.

Partita: Pandora, ele é um pervertido Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente beijando os lábios levemente da jovem - Mas muito carinhoso e um ótimo amante, você vai amar - Completou indo até a beirada cama onde estava Yohma parado.

Pandora: Partita… - Sussurrou indo para onde a mulher tinha ido. As duas ficaram sentadas próximas da beirada cama, em frente ao espectro de Mefistófeles.

Partita: Alguém ficou muito animado, Hein? - Perguntou tocando o volume na calça do marido.

Yohma: Quem não ficaria? Partita, pare de brincar Ahhh - Gemeu com a esposa libertando o seu membro ereto e o tocando diretamente. Enquanto isso a representante de Hades, olhava a masculinidade na frente dela com os olhos fixados e as bochechas rosadas.

Partita: Pandora, essa espada é linda não é? Faz jus ao pai de Pégaso nessa era - Indagou vendo a reação da jovem envergonhada.

Pandora: Eu nunca… Bem… - Parou de falar desviando a cabeça, mas logo voltou a olhar para a masculinidade ereta com atenção e curiosidade.

Yohma: 'Isso é realmente interessante Hahaha' - Pensou olhando a reação da jovem na sua frente.

Partita: Pandora, eu só perguntei se achou linda Hihihi - Riu levemente acariciando toda a extensão do membro ereto e o beijando levemente - O que os seus olhos vêem lhe agrada? - Indagou com a com a jovem assentindo.

Pandora: Sim… - Sussurrou com a mulher segurando a sua mão esquerda.

Partita: Então, sinta o seu calor - Disse guiando a mão da jovem - Faça os mesmo movimentos que eu fizer - Completou com a jovem assentindo. As duas começaram a acariciar a masculinidade com movimentos suaves e aumentando o ritmo para deleite de Kairos.

Yohma: Ahhh… Isso… Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo o membro começar a pulsar com os movimentos das duas

Partita: Você está gostando seu pervertido Hihihi - Riu levemente beijando a ponta o membro do marido - Pandora, pode fazer igual - Disse com a jovem abrindo levemente a boca.

Pandora: Está bem - Falou aproximando os lábios da ponta da masculinidade e a beijando igual a mulher mais velha.

Yohma: Vocês duas vão me deixar louco assim - Pronunciou controlando-se para chegar ao ápice, porque as duas agindo assim e o toque delas ao mesmo, era um deleite incrível.

Partita: Essa é a ideia Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente envolvendo a cabeça da masculinidade com os seus lábios e fazendo movimentos com a língua entorno dela com movimentos suaves e contínuos, aumentando o ritmo e a extensão do membro do marido.

Yohma: Ahhhh o calor dos seus lábios é ótimo! - Exclamou segurando a cabeça da esposa.

Pandora: 'Ela está quase com metade na sua boca' - Pensou com a respiração acelerada e o calor do seu corpo aumentando com a cena na sua frente. Entretanto a mensageira de Atena recuou o movimento e lambeu os lábios levemente.

Partita: É a sua vez, Pandora - Disse com a jovem olhando o membro na sua frente, que agora metade coberto pela sua saliva e outra sem.

Pandora: Eu não sei, se eu… - Parou de falar com a mensageira de Atena lhe beijando.

Partita: Faça como eu fiz e nada mais, você vai tomá-lo pouco a pouco, ou melhor, nós vós tomá-lo e depois virá um delicioso néctar de ambrósias Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente piscando para Kairos.

Yohma: 'Ela só pode estar de brincadeira!' - Exclamou mentalmente sentindo que estava no limite e agora mais isso, mas ele um deus do tempo e isso o ajudava a se controlar.

Pandora: Néctar de ambrósias? - Indagou com uma expressão inocente para o desespero de Kairos, que via a cena lhe excitando mais.

Partita: Sim, você vai amar o sabor Hihihi - Riu levemente com a jovem assentindo e ficando com os lábios na frente da masculinidade ereta.

Pandora: 'Somente vou imitar os movimentos dela' - Pensou começando a ter o membro na boca quente e úmida, fazendo os mesmos movimentos na masculinidade.

Yohma: 'A boca dela é ótima céus!' - Pensou tocando o rosto da jovem.

Partita: Você está armando não é? - Perguntou para o espectro que gemeu com os movimentos da representante de Hades.

Pandora: 'Eu vou tentar avançar mais um pouco' - Pensou colocando mais do membro na sua boca e aumentando mais a sua excitação. Enquanto a mensageira trabalhava lambendo e chupando o restante do membro e massageando o depósito de néctar de ambrósias.

Partita: Pandora, é a minha vez Hihihi - Riu levemente olhando para jovem, que retirou a masculinidade da boca.

Pandora: Ah, eu queria mais - Reclamou com a mulher mais velha sorrindo.

Partita: Não se preocupe, vamos ter muito tempo para provar, Kairos envolveu o templo com os seus poderes temporais e enquanto aqui se passará um dia, do lado de fora será somente uma hora, afinal temos negócios com Alone Hihihi - Revelou rindo levemente tomando a masculinidade na sua boca avidamente.

Pandora: Alone…. Ele irá pagar, mas por hora vou aproveitar esse prazer - Falou ficando atrás da mulher mais velha beijando o seu pescoço - Eu vou me divertir um pouco, Partita - Sussurrou desfazendo o nó do avental branco e usando as mãos para tocar os seios dela por cima do vestido preto.

Yohma: Alguém está aprendendo rápido Hihihi - Riu vendo a jovem acariciando os seios da esposa.

Partita: 'Aprende mesmo Hihihi' - Pensou sentindo as carícias da jovem nos seus seios e ao mesmo tempo ela pressionava os dela contra as suas costas.

Pandora: Está gostando, Partita? - Indagou sussurrando no ouvido dela e mordendo a sua orelha. A antiga empregada da família Heinstein, somente gemeu com a masculinidade na sua boca. As mulheres começaram a intercalar os movimentos no membro de Kairos e nas carícias entre si.

Yohma: Partita, eu não aguento mais Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo chegar ao ápice dentro da boca da esposa, que começou a degustação das suas sementes.

Pandora: Partita, eu também quero! - Exclamou vendo a mulher engolindo com avidez o delicioso néctar.

Yohma: Partita, não seja gulosa Ahhh - Disse gemendo liberando a última carga na nova da esposa, que começou a tirar a masculinidade da boca.

Pandora: Você só deixou um pouco - Falou vendo a masculinidade coberta com um pouco de néctar e totalmente ereta. Mas logo foi beijada de surpresa pela mensageira de Atena, que tinha sementes de Yohma na boca e estava compartilhando com ela através do beijo.

Yohma: Hahaha vocês duas são uma visão deliciosa demais - Falou sorrindo maliciosamente retirando as roupas.

Pandora: 'Isso é realmente um néctar de ambrósias e ser compartilhado assim é divino' - Pensou provando a última gota do néctar e a mensageira de Atena finalizando o beijo.

Partita: Essa somente foi a primeira leva Hihihi - Riu levemente com as jovem lambendo os lábios.

Pandora: E a segunda é minha! - Exclamou olhando com os brilhando maliciosamente.

Yohma: Vocês terão o quanto quiserem, mas agora vocês precisam ficar sem roupas de uma vez - Falou totalmente nu ao lado da cama.

Partita: Ah, não seja impaciente e aproveite o espetáculo Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente e começando a retirar de Pandora e ela o dela lentamente.

Yohma: Partita, você sabe como me provocar - Falou sentindo o membro pulsando com a visão.

Partita: Mas é lógico querido! - Exclamou piscando para o marido. Alguns momentos se passaram e finalmente as duas mulheres estavam totalmente nuas. Pandora e Partita eram lindas, mas a representante de Hades, possuía um corpo mais voluptuoso.

Pandora: Eu nunca imaginei estar numa situação assim Hihihi - Riu levemente com a mulher mais velha lhe deitando totalmente na cama.

Partita: Eu sim, algumas vezes Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente surpreendendo a mulher mais nova.

Yohma: Partita, depois você diz que eu sou o pervertido - Falou com sorriso vendo a cena.

Partita: Eu sou um pouquinho, mas chega de conversa - Disse com os olhos brilhando numa névoa de luxúria. A mesma começou a depositar beijos pelo corpo da mulher deitada na cama, até chegar ao destino entre as coxas torneadas da representante de Hades e beijando a sua intimidade

Pandora: Partita… - Sussurrou sentindo o calor dos lábios dela na sua feminilidade.

Partita: Então, vai somente olhar? - Indagou empinando a bunda e a sua feminilidade úmida para o deus do tempo.

Yohma: Ah, eu não queria atrapalhar essa visão sexy, mas hora de você aprender algumas coisas - Respondeu batendo na bunda da esposa e a segurando pela cintura lhe penetrando num único movimento.

Partita: AHHHH YOHMA - Gemeu sentindo a invasão repentina.

Yohma: Você adora quando eu faço isso Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente se movendo.

Partita: Sim… Ahhh… Isso Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo os movimentos rápidos dentro dela.

Yohma: Você precisar dar atenção a alguém - Falou olhando para Pandora nua na cama e esposa com a cabeça entre as pernas dela.

Partita: Eu não esqueci… Ahhh… Hora de provar o seu delicioso mel, Pandora - Disse lambendo os lábios e começando a provar a intimidade da jovem, segurando as duas torneadas dela como apoio, porque Yohma lhe penetrava com movimentos rápidos.

Pandora: Partita Ahhhh - Gemeu com a mulher mais velha lhe explorando com a língua.

Pandora: 'O gosto dela é mais doce que eu imaginava' - Pensou adorando o sabor e querendo provar mais e vendo o clitóris de Pandora, ela o mordeu levemente, fazendo a jovem na cama agarrar os lençóis com força.

Yohma: Partita, a cada dia você fica mais deliciosa, minha corujinha Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente saboreando o interior dela, apertado, quente e úmido que o sugava para dentro dela, a cada movimento de vai e vem. Entretanto a esposa nada disse, porque estava com a cabeça enterrada na feminilidade de Pandora.

Partita: 'Yohma está atingindo os meus pontos sensíveis com a maestria de sempre e eu provando essa suculenta e deliciosa fonte Ahhh' - Gemeu mentalmente sentindo o sabor de Pandora e ela gemendo o seu nome, não iria demorar para ela chegar ao ápice, já que não tinha experiência em contato íntimo.

Yohma: 'Partita, está deixando louca a Pandora haha' - Riu mentalmente vendo a expressão de prazer na representante de Hades.

Pandora: AHHHH PARTITA CÉUS AHHHH- Gritou alto não aguentando mais e sentindo o corpo no limite com os movimentos da mensageira de Atena.

Partita: 'O meu delicioso mel' - Pensou com a jovem chegando ao ápice e ela provando o mel doce. Enquanto sentia o seu ponto G ser atingido e o seu corpo chegar perto do limite com os movimentos de Kairos.

Yohma: 'Droga! Ela está me apertando mais' - Pensou com o cosmo da esposa se manifestando e o dele próprio junto com o de Pandora.

Partita: Yohma, Ahhhh… você vai adorar esse sabor viciante Ahhh… Eu AHHHHH - Gemeu chegando ao clímax com uma onda de prazer se libertando do seu corpo é várias outras menores para o seu deleite.

Yohma: Ainda não, minha corujinha - Sussurrou segurando-se para não chegar ao ápice e movimentando-se dentro da esposa, que agora gemia alto entre as pernas da representante da Hades.

Partita: AHHHH MAIS AHHHHH MAIS AHHHHH - Gritou alto com gemidos pedindo mais.

Yohma: Você é insaciável céus, mas é por isso que te amo - Falou com os olhos brilhando com amor e luxúria possuindo a esposa. Na cama, Pandora, estava com a respiração acelerada ofegante ainda pelo orgasmo, mas observava a cena dos dois e começou a acariciar os próprios seios.

Pandora: Yohma… Partita Ahhh - Gemeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

Yohma: Você esqueceu alguém, Partita - Disse não dando trégua para ela nos movimentos.

Partita: Ahhhh… Eu… Ahhhh… Não… Ahhhh - Gemeu não conseguindo falar pelos movimentos incessantes do espectro e a uma sensação prazerosa querendo se libertar novamente.

Yohma: Hahaha eu não mandei você ser impertinente demais Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo o seu limite máximo, mas o interior da sua mulher, estava se contraindo novamente.

Partita: Ahhhh… Me perdoa… AHHHHH YOHMA - Gemeu sentindo um outro orgasmo, mas para o seu deleite vários jatos estavam lhe inundando totalmente.

Yohma: Ahhhh não te perdôo, ainda não Ahhh - Gemeu liberando as rajadas de sementes dentro do ventre fértil dela. - 'Pandora, está adorando o espetáculo haha' - Riu mentalmente vendo a jovem na cama gemendo. Enquanto liberou totalmente a sua semente dentro de sua esposa e retirou o seu membro da sua feminilidade.

Pandora: Yohma, podemos contar para Partita? - Indagou a jovem ficando sentada na cama, após ele finalmente chegar ao ápice dentro da mensageira de Atena.

Yohma: Não vejo problemas - Respondeu normalmente.

Partita: O que vocês tem para me contar? - Questionou olhando para os dois.

Pandora: Nós ficamos próximos nos últimos dois anos e bem… Eu confessei os meus sentimentos para ele, mas ele disse que te amava ainda, Partita - Revelou surpreendendo a mensageira de

Partita: Então, foi por isso que você trouxe, Pandora! - Exclamou com deus do tempo sorrindo culpado.

Yohma: Sim, mas agora é a vez de observar, Partita - Falou olhando travesso para ela.

Pandora: Afinal é a minha vez e você foi impertinente demais com ele no início - Pronunciou com a mensageira de Atena cruzando os braços.

Partita: Está bem… - Sussurrou olhando para os dois na cama, que sorriram maliciosamente.

Pandora: Yohma finalmente ..- Sussurrou ao introduzindo o membro dele em sua boca, provocando o sabor misturado dele com Partita, começando a massagear as suas bolas, enquanto fazia movimentos de sucção no membro dele, o fazendo gemer. A representante de Hades, estava avidamente usando a sua cosmo-energia para lhe ajudar e ela queria provar o néctar totalmente.

Partita: Pandora... Ahhhh… Céus isso Ahhh - Gemeu ao sentir a atenção que ela lhe dava com a sua boca, que estava mais quente e úmida do que a primeira vez, usando a língua agora em volta da masculinidade dele, que estava vibrando e ela sorriu sabendo o que iria ocorrer, começando a engolir a semente dele.

Pandora: 'O gosto é o mais puro néctar de ambrosias' - Pensou enquanto aproveitava o sabor dele. Yohma após liberar toda a sua semente, viu a visão de Pandora, segurando os seus seios sensualmente.

Pandora: Yohma... Eu... - Ficou vermelha de repente, fazendo ele sorrir.

Yohma: Tudo bem, minha donzela - Falou a beijando e a deitando novamente na cama e começando a chupar um dos seios dela. Enquanto moveu uma das mãos para entre as suas coxas, tocando a feminilidade dela a fazendo soltar um gemido, ele estava sorrindo ao ouvir ela gemer delicada, fazendo ele se excitar, ele nunca imaginou que ela seria assim. Yohma sentia ela cada vez mais úmida chupando o seio dela, que era algo magnífico, brincando com os bicos rosados que estava duros, fazendo trilhas de beijos, descendo pelo seu corpo sensual, abrindo levemente as pernas dela, enquanto observava o seu corpo e ela gemendo contida e vermelha.

Yohma: Hora de lhe devolver o favor, senhorita Pandora - Falou ficando com a cabeça entre as pernas delas tendo a intimidade dela úmida e começando a saborear o seu sabor, fazendo ela agarrar o lençol da cama, sentindo ele a explorar com a língua e brincar com o seu clitóris, fazendo ela gemer alto pela primeira vez com o toque dele. Os movimentos dele eram impecáveis e uma sensação de uma onda de prazer, se formava dentro da jovem.

Pandora: Yohma! - Gritou ao sentir seu corpo chegando ao clímax, com a respiração agitada e os olhos fechados querendo apreciar essa sensação. Mas, abriu de repente os olhos ao sentir algo pulsando a explorando pela primeira vez, fazendo ela gemer com a sensação e os movimentos lentos, fazendo a gemer com ele avançando, até finalmente chegar a sua barreira.

Yohma: Eu não consigo mais me controlar, Pandora - Falou não controlando a luxúria na voz.

Pandora: Me faça sua mulher - Falou com volúpia cruzando as pernas na cintura dele. Yohma sentia como era dentro de Pandora e a barreira dela o impedindo de prosseguir com um movimento, ele avançou e viu ela gritar de dor, o mesmo parou de se mover. Enquanto ele acariciou o seu rosto.

Yohma: Pandora - Falou gentilmente e após a beijando. Enquanto esperava ela se acostumar com ele, brincando com os seios dela e notando que estava no limite, ele queria se mover, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos.

Padora: Está melhor... Pode se mover - Falou e notando ele começar lentamente dentro dela, com a dor passando começou a apreciar os movimentos e a intensidade deles, fazendo ela gemer, sentido sendo explorada. Enquanto ele acariciava os seus seios, sentindo os seus quadris se movendo,

Yohma: 'Sinto um desejo se apossando de mim diferente de tudo... Céus o que você tem Pandora?' - Pensou enquanto sentia esse sentimento, mas que era só de luxúria com ela, ele estava controlando esse desejo primal, aumentando os movimentos e atingindo o seu ponto G, fazendo ela gemer alto com o prazer e ela se contraindo debaixo dele, segurando os lençóis com força.

Pandora: Isso ahhh... Essa sensação novamente céus! - Falou ao sentir novamente o clímax, mas com as penetrações continuando, até que ela sentiu jatos quentes dentro dela, inundando o seu ventre completamente. Yohma a olhava com uma volúpia e tentando controlar o desejo que se apossou dele, ele queria fazer amor com ela novamente, sentiu que ainda estava ereto dentro dela, começou lentamente os movimentos, fazendo ela o olhar com um sorriso de luxúria.

Pandora: Yohma, você é um deus do tempo realmente fogoso - Falou o abraçando, tendo a respiração dele no seu pescoço. A cena era observada por Partita, que estava tocando a própria feminilidade e os seios com a respiração acelerada.

Yohma: Você está gostando da visão, Partita? - Indagou com ela assentindo.

Partita: Sim - Respondeu não controlando a volúpia na voz e o desejo.

Pandora: Então, vamos apreciar mais algumas coisas? - Questionou olhando para Yohma e Partita, que se entreolham.

Yohma: Huahuahuahua com todo prazer, até minhas senhoras estiverem satisfeitas - Falou maliciosamente manifestando a cosmo-energia intensamente no quarto.

Continua

FInal dessa história dos três rsrs.

A ideia do próximo capítulo já tenho e alguns para o futuro, mas lá vai umas ideias que posso priorizar após os próximos e terem a sua vez em atos de amor, desejo e luxúria(principalmente). Alguns pares e trios abaixo:

Minos X Sasha X Pandora (Lost Canvas)

Shiryu X Freya

Hyoga X Marin

Ikki X June

Shun X Pandora

Seiya X Hilda X Freya

Yohma X Sasha (Lost Canvas)

Provavelmente esses acima podem sair, mas não sei quando ou a sequência. Entretanto quem quiser opinar e talvez adiantar uma das ideias diferentes.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Personagens: Seiya, Pallas, Gallia e Paradox. Parte I.

Capítulo 04

PallasBelda

A cidade estava em ruínas com sinais de uma violenta batalha entre os exércitos de Atena e Pallas. O exército da deusa do amor, tinha conseguido deter o avanço dos cavaleiros e forçar eles recuarem, inclusive a própria Atena. Enquanto escapavam um único cavaleiro segurava as forças de Pallas, mas ele estava exausto e gravemente ferido.

Esse é o poder do cavaleiro lendário de sagitário? O assassino dos deuses? - Indagou um dos soldados indagou preocupado.

Seiya: Eu não posso permitir que eles avancem, até que Atena e os demais consigam escapar - Falou seriamente olhando para os adversários.

Já chega! Renda-se agora ou morrerá! Seiya de sagitário! - Exclamou um autoritária.

Seiya: Pallas… - Sussurrou olhando para a deusa do amor, a sua aparência estava por volta dos dezoito anos, um corpo voluptuoso, cabelos loiros curtos com uma franja, pele morena e olhos num tom rosado, trajando um belo vestido branco aberto aos lados, revelando as coxas torneadas.

Pallas: Seiya, somente lhe darei essa oportunidade - Falou autoritariamente.

Seiya: 'Ela já está com essa aparência adulta? A vida de Atena irá se esgotar em pouco tempo, mas eu não tenho mais forças' - Pensou apertando o punho olhando para a deusa do amor.

Pallas: Qual a sua resposta? - Questionou observando intensamente o cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Está bem… - Sussurrou antes de desmaiar no chão.

Essa é a nossa chance de matá-lo! - Exclamou um dos soldados, mas logo uma poderosa energia se manifestou entorno da deusa do amor.

Pallas: Eu quero ele vivo, ninguém tocará nele! Entenderam? - Indagou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente e os soldados assentindo.

Pallas-Sama, ele é um cavaleiro muito perigoso, não é sábio deixá-lo vivo - Falou um dos Palasitos de Primeira Classe.

Pallas: Eu sei muito bem o poder desse humano, Aegaeon - Disse olhando para o homem que se curvou levemente - Gallia, você ficará responsável por ele e cuide da sua recuperação - Completou olhando, uma mulher de bela aparência, cabelo longo de uma tonalidade esverdeada, com várias mechas que sobressaem pelos lados e um corte elegante no centro e olhos num tom azulado.

Gallia: Eu? Será uma honra, Pallas-Sama - Falou com os brilhando perigosamente.

Pallas: 'Você pode se divertir se desejar, mas esse humano eu mesmo irei punir de algumas maneiras e por ele precisa estar em condições aceitáveis' - Pronunciou telepaticamente para a Palasito de Primeira Classe.

Gallia: 'Entendido, Pallas-Sama' - Disse atrás do seu cosmo para a deusa do amor.

Pallas: 'Atena, eu terei o seu mais fiel guardião para a minha versão' - Pensou a deusa do amor com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Algumas horas depois - Aposentos de Gallia - PallasBelda

Numa enorme cama dentro do quarto, o cavaleiro de sagitário estava deitado totalmente nu, somente coberto por um lençol de seda. Na frente da cama estavam, Gallia e Paradox, usando lingerie preta e vermelha respectivamente.

Gallia: Uma pena que ele não está totalmente recuperado, para brincarmos intensamente hihihi - Riu maliciosamente olhando para o cavaleiro de sagitário, que apesar de seus quase quarenta anos, mantinha a aparência de um jovem de vinte anos.

Paradox: Eu entendo muito bem minha senhora - Concordou com o mesmo olhar da Palasito - Ele depois de Shiryu, foi o cavaleiro que eu quis ter certos prazeres e agora vou ter hihihi - Maliciosamente a ex-amazona de gêmeos.

Gallia: Ele está finalmente acordando - Falou vendo o cavaleiro de mexer na cama.

Paradox: Olá, Seiya-Sama - Disse vendo o cavaleiro abrindo os olhos e arregalando após alguns momentos.

Seiya: Gallia!? Paradox!? - Exclamou notando as duas mulheres com seus corpos de pele clara voluptuosos e torneados pelo árduo treinamento, que ambas passaram para conseguirem os seus poderes, usando somente lingerie paradas na frente da cama - O que está acontecendo aqui e porque eu estou nu!? - Indagou notando o seu estado na cama.

Gallia: Eu e Paradox, cuidamos de você desacordado, e as roupas definitivamente Seiya, você não vai precisar delas - Respondeu olhando com luxúria para o cavaleiro.

Paradox: Nós duas já provamos você desacordado e adoramos o sabor do seu néctar, mas agora não queremos mais degustar o seu sabor e sim provarmos até a última gota - Disse lambendo os lábios sensualmente.

Seiya: Vocês duas… - Sussurrou ficando levemente vermelho.

Gallia: Atena, deve adorar esse sabor delicioso Hihihi - Riu levemente com o cavaleiro a encarando.

Seiya: O que Pallas quer de mim? - Indagou olhando seriamente para as duas mulheres, que se sentaram na cama.

Gallia: Pallas? Ela quer se divertir com você, mas me deixou provar primeiro - Respondeu olhando com volúpia para o moreno.

Paradox: Pallas, vai adorar quando provar o seu sabor, mas não acho que vamos deixar algo para ela - Disse mudando a cor do cabelo para escuro e os olhos também mudando de cor.

Gallia: A sua situação é simples, seja um amante obediente, Seiya, que não acontecerá nada com você, mas se tentar algo, você vai se arrepender amargamente - Ameaçou com o olhar sádico para o cavaleiro.

Paradox: Uma pena que em seu estado, você não será capaz de satisfazer plenamente nós duas hihihi - Riu maliciosamente para a Palasito sentada do outro lado da cama, que somente sorriu do comentário. O cavaleiro de sagitário observava as duas mulheres com um olhar enigmático, mas logo sorriu levemente.

Seiya: Está bem, não vou fazer nada impensado, porque nem manifestar a minha cosmo-energia consigo direito Hahaha - Riu levemente olhando para as duas mulheres. - 'Eu vou seguir o jogo delas por enquanto' - Pensou avaliando as possibilidades para sair dessa situação. Enquanto as duas na sua frente retiram a parte de cima da lingerie, revelando os seus seios rosados médio-grandes.

Gallia: Ótimo, agora nós… - Parou de falar puxando o lençol que cobria o cavaleiro - Você realmente merece o título de Pégaso dourado - Completou lambendo os lábios, vendo a masculinidade semi-ereta.

Paradox: Eu concordo plenamente… - Sussurrou tocando a masculinidade com a sua mão direita.

Gallia: Seja um cavaleiro obediente - Disse tocando o peito dele com as unhas, até chegar ao membro que a amazona estava acariciando com a mão - E talvez nós sejamos com você - Completou tocando a masculinidade dele.

Seiya: Ahhh… Está bem… Gallia Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo a Palasito apertando o seu membro com força.

Gallia: Bom… Agora vamos provar até a última gota do seu néctar - Disse beijando a ex-amazona de gêmeos nos lábios de surpresa - Nós duas teremos uma ótima refeição - Completou acariciando o rosto levemente da amante.

Paradox: Sim, Gallia-Sama - Pronunciou com as duas mulheres entre as pernas do cavaleiro e o seu membro que estava quase totalmente ereto.

Gallia: Vocês homens se excitam facilmente - Provocou a Palasito apertando as bolas levemente do cavaleiro - Nós queremos muito néctar entendeu? - Indagou acariciando suavemente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Infelizmente não posso controlar o meu corpo, vendo duas mulheres como vocês de lingerie e agora esses belos seios a mostra Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente olhando com luxúria para as duas - Além das suas carícias Ahhh - Gemeu com ex-amazona de gêmeos envolvendo os lábios na sua masculinidade, mas isso irritou a Palasito.

Gallia: Paradox, quem lhe deu permissão para isso? - Indagou olhando para a amante, que recuou imediatamente os seus lábios.

Paradox: Ninguém, mas eu… - Não terminou de falar, porque a Palasito a esbofeteou.

Gallia: Nunca faça o que eu não mandar, entendeu? - Indagou olhando seriamente para a amante.

Paradox: Sim… - Respondeu acariciando o rosto vermelho.

Seiya: Er… Gallia - Disse o cavaleiro chamando a atenção da Palasito - Que tal mudarmos um pouco as posições? Acho que você vai gostar - Completou com a mulher levantando a sobrancelha.

Gallia: O que tem em mente? - Indagou com curiosidade.

Seiya: Bem… Algo para lhe dar um prazer em alguns instantes - Respondeu com a Palasito sorrindo.

Gallia: Alguns instantes? Interessante hihihi - Riu maliciosamente mordendo o lábio levemente. Após alguns momentos, o cavaleiro de sagitário tinha se deitado na cama completamente, Gallia estava sentada com a sua feminilidade sob a sua boca e Paradox tinha o membro dele entre os seios.

Paradox: Gallia-Sama, eu posso provar? - Indagou manifestando a cosmo querendo ter o membro finalmente entre os seus lábios.

Gallia: Nós vamos juntas, mas espero que saiba Seiya, que nenhum homem ou mulher me dá prazer em alguns instantes - Disse movendo os quadris também manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e se deitando em cima dele, tendo a masculinidade do cavaleiro de sagitário, na sua frente entre os seios da ex-amazona de gêmeos.

Seiya: 'Isso nós veremos hahaha' - Pensou maliciosamente começando a provar a intimidade dela. As duas mulheres começaram a intercalar os movimentos no membro ereto na sua frente, chupando, lambendo e tentando colocar o máximo possível dele na sua garganta, uma incentivando a outra para conseguir a totalidade da masculinidade dentro de suas bocas. Mas a palasito começou a gemer mais e mais a cada segundo que as duas mulheres estavam intercalando os movimentos.

Gallia:Ahhhh… Seiya… Mais Ahhh... Isso continue Ahhhh - Gemeu segurando os lençóis da cama, sentindo ser explorada de uma totalmente única, que ela jamais pensou que alguém poderia conceder tal prazer. Na sua frente a ex-amazona de gêmeos, estava adorando ter toda a espada do cavaleiro de sagitário para o seu deleite, mas ela tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto olhando para a Palasito.

Paradox:'Isso é muito interessante Ahhh' - Pensou vendo Gallia gemendo e esquecendo totalmente na haste na sua frente.

Seiya: 'Ela está chegando ao seu limite, mais rápido do que pensava e até estou gostando do sabor dela, mais doce que eu pensava Hahaha' - Pensou continuando os movimentos com a Palasito, sentindo ele abrir com as mãos a sua feminilidade, para ele ter acesso pleno a ela.

Gillian: 'Essa é a primeira que estou sentindo esse prazer! Atena está muito servida com um amante assim Ahhh' - Gemeu mentalmente sentindo uma energia calorosa e reconfortante dentro dela.

Paradox: 'Ele está usando a sua cosmo-energia?' - Indagou-se sentindo o cosmo do cavaleiro de sagitário, mas ela estava mais interessada em provar a haste dele, antes que Gallia voltasse ao normal. A ex-amazona de gêmeos, estava sentindo o corpo aquecer e sua feminilidade mais úmida, a cada tentativa dela domar, a masculinidade ereta na sua frente sem sucesso. Na sua frente a Palasito aumentava os gemidos com os movimentos em sua feminilidade.

Gallia: AHHHHH MAIS AHHHHH MAIS AHHHHH - Gritou gemendo sentindo uma corrente elétrica através da língua do cavaleiro, fazendo ela chegar ao ápice de uma forma única e corrente elétrica ainda se espalhando, fazendo várias ondas de prazer se libertar, ao mesmo tempo de dentro dela.

Paradox: Gallia-Sama? - Indagou vendo a expressão da Palasito, que era de prazer puro e satisfação, sendo a primeira que ela viu, Gallia com esse tipo de expressão em tão pouco tempo com um amante.

Gallia: Ahhh céus… Essa é primeira vez que sinto… Ahhh… Um orgasmo assim Ahhh - Gemeu com a respiração acelerada. - 'Eu quero essa lança dentro de mim!' - Exclamou mentalmente olhando fixamente para a haste na sua frente, que a sua amante cuidava com atenção, mas que não conseguia o que ela queria, o deleite com o néctar divino do cavaleiro de ouro.

Paradox: 'Gallia, está olhando fixamente para o que é meu!' - Pensou vendo a Palasito lamber o lábios. A ex-amazona estava tentando usar tudo que aprendeu com Gallia, mas a haste do Pégaso dourado continuava indomável, impedindo dela ter o deleite do néctar dele.

Seiya: Isso foi do seu agrado? Gallia-Sama? - Indagou o cavaleiro com um sorriso malicioso, voltando a lamber o mel da mulher em cima dele.

Gallia: Ahhhh… Sim… Aceitável Ahhh - Respondeu gemendo sentindo o ele mordendo levemente o seu clitóris - Paradox, é a minha vez agora, eu vou ter isso dentro de mim e domá-lo de uma vez - Completou se levantando de cima do cavaleiro e gemendo por não sentir mais ele à explorando, mas logo ela teria o seu grande prêmio, a haste na sua frente totalmente dentro dela.

Paradox: Hum… Está bem - Disse apertando por uma última vez os seios, que envolviam a masculinidade do cavaleiro de sagitário.

Gallia: Paradox, não fique assim , você vai adorar o prazer que ele pode conceder com a sua língua, a explorando de uma maneira única - Falou não controlando a volúpia na voz e olhando fixamente o membro ereto do cavaleiro. 'Eu vou domá-lo ou ele pode acabar me domando Ahhh' - Pensou ficando em pé na cama com a sua feminilidade a poucos centímetros da haste ereta. A ex-amazona estava totalmente nua com a sua feminilidade totalmente beijando o cavaleiro de sagitário, provando mel da sua amante e num duelo de línguas com o moreno.

Gallia: AHHHHHH CÉUS AHHHHH - Gritou gemendo alto, tendo a haste totalmente dentro dela, num único movimento que ela fez para se sentar. 'Essa lança realmente é divina! Isso é realmente um Pégaso dourado!' - Exclamou mentalmente sentindo ser preenchida totalmente para o seu deleite. Na sua frente, Seiya e Paradox, pararam de se beijar, após ouvirem a Palasito gemendo alto. A ex-amazona de sentou na cama próxima da mão esquerda do cavaleiro.

Paradox: A sua situação se inverteu, Seiya - Falou abrindo as pernas, dando a visão da sua intimidade úmida e mão dele a tocando levemente.

Seiya: Ahhhh… Talvez... Ahhh - Gemeu levemente sentindo o interior úmido, quente e apertado da Palasito de Primeira Classe, que estava ainda sem se mover, somente sentada no seu membro dentro dela.

Gallia: Seiya, eu vou domá-lo! Pégaso dourado você será meu! - Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia intensamente.

Seiya: Gallia, Atena nunca conseguiu me domar e você não será a primeira - Falou confiante trazendo a mão esquerda para sua boca, que estava na feminilidade de Paradox e provando o mel dela, degustando o sabor da ex-amazona de gêmeos.

Gallia: Isso é um desafio? - Indagou movendo-se lentamente. mas o cavaleiro também moveu os quadris para surpresa, a fazendo gemer de prazer.

Seiya: Sim, agora… Paradox, você possui um sabor muito interessante - Falou com a mulher sorrindo e se posicionando com a sua intimidade úmida a poucos centímetros da sua boca dele.

Paradox: Obrigada, Seiya-Sama - Falou se sentando e olhando a expressão de Gallia, que era de certa inveja - Ahhh… Ocorreu algo, Gallia-Sama? Ahhh - Indagou gemendo, sentindo ser explorada pela língua do cavaleiro de sagitário. 'Pelos deuses! Ele é bom nisso!' - Exclamou mentalmente sentindo uma grande onda querendo se libertar de dentro dela.

Gallia: Nada… Não é nada - Sussurrou apoiando as mãos na cama. - 'Será que o Seiya gostou do meu sabor?' - Indagou-se mentalmente sentindo ciúmes por ele ter comentado da sua amante, a ex-amazona de gêmeos e não do seu sabor.

Paradox: Ahhhh… Ele é bom demais Ahhhh - Gemeu tocando os próprios seios.

Gallia: Paradox, eu ajudo com isso - Disse a Palasito tomando os seios da mulher e os seus lábios, enquanto começou a se mover com movimentos contínuos, montando a masculinidade do cavaleiro e ele também movendo os seus quadris. As duas mulheres começaram um beijo ardente de desejo, sendo servidas pelo amante debaixo dela.

Seiya: 'O gosto de Paradox é doce como um puro mel e às vezes um pouco amargo como chocolate, será que isso tem haver com a sua dupla personalidade'? - Indagou-se mentalmente provando esse sabor único. A ex-amazona estava próxima do ápice pelo que modo que já estava excitada, antes do cavaleiro habilmente lhe provar e explorar a sua feminilidade.

Gallia: 'Eu não vou deixar você se sobressair desta situação, Seiya' - Pensou usando a sua cosmo-energia no seu interior para envolver a masculinidade ereta, fazendo o cavaleiro soltar um gemido de deleite.

Seiya: 'Alguém quer brincar, não é? Mas primeiro Hahaha' - Pensou rindo mentalmente, incentivando os movimentos na feminilidade na sua boca.

Paradox: Seiya, o que você… AHHHHH SEIYA AHHHHH - Gemeu alto sentindo um onda elétrica dentro de si e o cavaleiro aumentando intensamente movimentos dentro si, fazendo ela chegar ao clímax de uma forma memorável.

Gallia: Paradox? Ele usou uma onda elétrica, não foi? - Indagou com a mulher se apoiando nela após o orgasmo.

Paradox: Sim… Ahhhh, isso é divino Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo a respiração acelerada e ondas de prazer dentro se libertando.

Seiya: Uma ótima fonte para o deleite de qualquer um - Falou provando com ávides o mel da ex-amazona.

Gallia: Sim e ainda muito puro Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente com a amazona lhe encarando levemente.

Paradox: Gallia-Sama, eu posso me entregar para ele? - Questionou com os brilhando de luxúria.

Gallia: Isso eu ainda não decidi Hihihi - Respondeu maliciosamente.

Paradox: Por favor! Eu quero ele me completando Ahhh - Gemeu com o cavaleiro colocando a língua novamente dentro dela.

Gallia: Eu disse que eu… - Parou de falar ao sentir uma onda de energia dentro dela.

Seiya: Não deveria se distrair, Gallia - Falou sentindo o interior dela lhe apertando como nunca.

Gallia: Seu… AHHHHH - Gemeu alto com outra onda mais forte dentro dela. - 'Ele sabe usar muito bem a sua cosmo-energia na cama' - Pensou aproveitando a sensação que isso estava lhe proporcionando.

Seiya: Eu lhe disse, agora Paradox, eu vou lidar com Gallia e depois ela lhe dirá sim - Falou com a mulher rolando para o lado direito da cama.

Paradox: Obrigada, Seiya-Sama - Disse com os brilhando intensamente.

Gallia: Ela não será sua! - Exclamou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Seiya: Está com ciúmes, Gallia? - Indagou invertendo habilmente as posições na cama.

Gallia: Ora seu… Eu… - Parou de falar, porque ela estava com ciúme internamente da amante e agora o cavaleiro tinha invertendo as posições, mas ela poderia dominá-lo se quisesse, devido o estado debilitado do cavaleiro, entretanto algo dentro dela estava adorando essa ação dele.

Seiya: O seu néctar é muito doce, minha megera malvada - Disse sorrindo maliciosamente olhando para a Palasito, que sorriu levemente com as palavras dele.

Gallia: Sua megera malvada? Eu não sou de ninguém, mas talvez você possa mudar isso - Disse circulando as pernas na cintura dele - Me possua como se eu fosse, a sua amada deusa da guerra - Completou com o cavaleiro acariciando os seus seios.

Seiya: Não, eu vou lhe dar somente uma parte desse prazer - Disse tomando os lábios da mulher e movendo dentro dela.

Paradox: Quebre-a de uma vez, Seiya - Sussurrou tocando a sua feminilidade olhando a cena na sua frente.

Gallia: 'Ele está atingindo os meus pontos sensíveis a cada movimento e dimensionando o meu interior, eu não acredito que isso seja, somente uma parte do prazer que Atena possui' - Pensou com a mente quase totalmente tomada pelo desejo, luxúria e prazer.

Seiya: O seu interior está ficando mais apertado e úmido, Gallia - Disse sentindo o interior dela tentando lhe prender dentro dela. - 'Eu não vou aguentar muito tempo assim' - Pensou sentindo o membro latejando dentro da Palasito.

Gallia: Ahhhh… Obrigada… Ahhhh… Mais… Mais rápido Ahhh - Gemeu cravando as unhas com forças nas costas dele.

Seiya: Ahhh… Isso doeu, mas como minha megera desejar hahaha - Riu maliciosamente começando a se movimentar numa velocidade sobre humana dentro da Palasito.

Paradox: Ele está conseguindo se mover e não está totalmente recuperado Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente olhando a cena - Mal posso esperar para ter essa lança dentro de mim - Completou mordendo o lábio inferior e os dedos na sua intimidade a fazendo chegar ao clímax.

Gallia: Eu… Não aguento… Mais… AHHHHH SEIYA - Gritou chegando ao ápice na forma de um poderoso tsunami e o cavaleiro ainda lhe estocando para o seu deleite, mas ela sentia ele vibrando dentro dela.

Seiya: Gallia, eu estou no limite Ahhhh - Gemeu tentando recuar de dentro dela, mas ela o prendeu mais forte cintura e o abraçando fortemente.

Gallia: Onde pensa que vai com o meu prêmio? - Indagou olhando maliciosamente para o cavaleiro.

Seiya: Nenhum lugar Hahaha - Respondeu maliciosamente dando um movimento dentro dela e chegando ao ápice com poderosos jatos quentes inundando o ventre da mulher.

Gallia: Ahhh… Isso Ahhh… Mais Ahhh - Gemeu adorando a sensação da semente deles a preenchendo como nunca.

Paradox: Eu queria um pouco - Disse lambendo os lábios sensualmente.

Seiya: Você está me ordenhar, Gallia? - Indagou maliciosamente para a Palasito.

Gallia: Sim, até a última gota, mas não aguento mais Ahhh - Gemeu com o cavaleiro recuando o membro de dentro dela.

Seiya: É hora de você dizer sim, Gallia - Falou olhando para a Palasito e depois a ex-amazona de gêmeos.

Gallia: Sim, você possuí-la, mas antes, eu vou provar o néctar divino entorno dessa sua lança Ahhh - Gemeu lambendo os lábios.

Seiya: Paradox, venha aqui - Chamou a mulher e lhe sussurrou algo no seu ouvido, fazendo ela sorrir levemente.

Gallia: O que você falou, Seiya? - Questionou engatinhando de quatro na cama.

Seiya: Nada de importante - Respondeu com a Palasito olhando fixamente para a sua masculinidade ereta, coberta por uma cama de néctar.

Gallia: Hum… Que seja Ahhh - Gemeu tomando o membro ereto na sua boca e fazendo os movimentos de vai e vem.

Seiya: É a sua vez, Paradox - Falou segurando o rosto de Gallia.

Paradox: Obrigada, Ahhh será uma deliciosa refeição - Disse movendo-se para trás da Palasito e tendo a visão de sua feminilidade pingando levemente e ao redor dela totalmente coberto de puro mel.

Gallia: 'O ela vai…' - Interrompeu a linha de pensamento, sentindo a ex-amazona lhe explorando com a sua língua.

Paradox: Está uma delícia essa mistura de sabores - Sussurrou provando com afinco, o sabor misturado de Gallia e Seiya. A Palasito aumentou os movimentos na masculinidade do cavaleiro, tentando ter toda a extensão dela na sua boca.

Seiya: 'Pallas, o que você está planejando?' - Indagou-se mentalmente, no meio do ato de luxúria, sentindo o cosmo da deusa do amor, envolvendo os três levemente.

Continua

Acabei decidindo dividindo em duas partes, esse Hentai também.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português.

Personagens: Seiya, Pallas, Gallia e Paradox. Parte Final.

Capítulo 05

Aposentos de Gallia - PallasBelda

O sol estava nascendo em PallasBelda após imensa batalha do dia anterior. No quarto da Palasito de primeira classe, ela ainda estava deitada na cama dormindo, mas logo alguns gemidos foram ouvidos e ficaram mais fortes. A Palasito começou a se mexer na cama, abrindo os olhos levemente e notando somente

Gallia: Onde os aqueles dois… - Parou de falar ao ouvir os gemidos - Eles estão no banheiro Hihihi - Riu levemente se levantando da cama, indo na direção da porta do banheiro. A água do chuveiro estava ligada e debaixo dela, estavam Paradox e Seiya, fazendo amor novamente. A ex-amazona de gêmeos, estava com os seus cabelo azulados, sendo pressionada contra a parede e com as mãos entrelaçadas no pescoço do cavaleiro de sagitário, enquanto ele a penetrava com uma incrível velocidade.

Paradox: Ahhhh… Isso… Ahhhh Mais… Mais Ahhh… Seiya Ahhhh - Gemeu adorado o modo que estava sendo penetrada, mas ela queria mais.

Seiya: Paradox, não brinque Ahhhh… Comigo Ahhh - Disse entre gemidos adorando o interior dela, que o estava deixando louco e ela pedindo mais, o deixava à beira de perder a razão.

Paradox: Ahhh… Você me tornou mulher ontem e o meu interior está se moldando para ser unicamente seu… AHHHHHH - Gemeu alto sentindo um movimento brutal dentro dela do amante.

Seiya: Que assim seja - Falou com os olhos brilhando intensamente. O cosmo do cavaleiro de sagitário, se manifestou ainda muito fraco, mas foi o suficiente para criar uma camada de energia dourada, atrás da -ex-amazona de gêmeos - Agora faça igual fez à noite me concedendo parte da sua cosmo-energia, Paradox - Completou com a mulher assentindo.

Paradox: Eu não sei o que pretende, mas eu vou ajudá-lo - Disse manifestando a sua cosmo-energia se mesclando com a do amante e sentindo o seu interior ser invadido por ele cosmo. - 'Eu espero que aproveite o espetáculo, Gallia' - Pensou notando a presença da Palasito, observando os dois amantes.

Seiya: Ótimo, agora vou te mostrar algo, que somente Atena teve o deleite de provar - Falou com os olhos brilhando de uma luxúria incontrolável e volúpia.

Paradox: Seiya… - Sussurrou com ele a beijando.

Seiya: 'Eu vou me divertir mais um pouco aqui em PallasBelda' - Pensou pressionando com uma força sobre humana a ex-amazona de gêmeos, contra a parede de cosmo-energia e a penetrando numa velocidade nunca vista, fazendo com que o dentro dela reagisse.

Paradox: 'Ahhh pelos deuses! O que ele está fazendo!?' - Indagou-se mentalmente sentindo os seus pontos sensíveis, sendo atingidos numa velocidade incrível. Ela sentia que a cada movimento dele, a estava deixando mais sensível, era como se cada penetração, a deixasse o seu interior mais sensitiva ao prazer.

Seiya: Atena, ela ama quando eu faço isso Ahhhh - Falou gemendo aumentando as penetrações dentro da feminilidade da ex-amazona de gêmeos. A Palasito estava observando a cena com os olhos brilhando intensamente, tocando a própria feminilidade com os dedos, massageando o próprio clitóris.

Gallia: 'Ele vai ter que fazer isso comigo!' - Exclamou mentalmente vendo a sua amante, gemendo como nunca e os olhos quase brancos. O cavaleiro de sagitário mantinha os movimentos intensamente, segurando a mulher pelas coxas, para ela não cair no chão.

Paradox: AHHHHH SEIYA AHHHHH SEIYA AHHHHH - Gemeu sentindo chegar ao ápice de uma forma única, que parecia não ter mais fim dentro dela. - 'Esse cosmo dentro de mim, está me dando intermináveis ondas de prazer' - Pensou com a consciência, que ainda lhe restava, enquanto o cavaleiro continuava lhe penetrando.

Seiya: Eu… AHHHH - Gemeu com um movimento primal, chegando ao ápice dentro dela, disparando fortes jatos de sementes férteis, dentro da sua amante.

Paradox: 'Eu não aguento mais' - Pensou com o corpo totalmente mole, ainda sendo preenchida pelo néctar do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Eu acho que exagerei… - Sussurrou com mulher totalmente mole - Você gostou do espetáculo, Gallia? - Indagou maliciosamente para a Palasito.

Gallia: Sim, o que você fez com ela? - Indagou com ele retirando a masculinidade ainda ereta, de dentro da ex-amazona de gêmeos, que ainda inconsciente.

Seiya: Algo que Atena adora, mas depois lhe explico - Respondeu com a amante nos braços - Eu vou colocá-la na cama e volto para lhe mostrar o que fiz com Paradox - Completou maliciosamente passando pela Palasito.

Gallia: Seiya… - Sussurrou indo para debaixo do chuveiro - Ele está se divertindo com isso, mas nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser tão prazeroso Ahhhh - tocando a feminilidade imaginando, que logo ela iria provar algo novo e isso lhe excitava. Não demorou muito para o cavaleiro e ver Gallia gemendo.

Seiya: Eu não vou ser tão suave como fui com Paradox, eu espero que fique ciente disso, Gallia - Falou seriamente o cavaleiro se aproximando por trás da Palasito e lhe dando uma tapa da bunda.

Gallia: Você foi suave!? - Indagou arregalando os olhos.

Seiya: Sim, mas com você… Minha megera malvada, será totalmente selvagem - Respondeu acariciando a bunda firme dela, que não era muito grande, comparado com algumas mulheres que ele teve, mas era muito firme.

Gallia: Seiya, eu nunca… - Parou de falar sentindo a sua masculinidade roçando a sua bunda.

Seiya: Eu sei, uma mulher dominadora como você, nunca faria isso com alguém normal e por isso, eu quero ser o primeiro, se você desejar, Gallia - Falou introduzindo um dedo na bunda dele, fazendo a mulher gemer, apoiando os mãos com força contra a parede. O cavaleiro começou a mover o seu dedo com a sua cosmo-energia, dentro da bunda da Palasito, que estava gemendo com os olhos fechados.

Gallia: Ahhh… Seiya Ahhh… Você aceitaria o meu não? - Indagou com ele introduzindo o segundo dedo da bunda dela, a fazendo gemer mais.

Seiya: Sim, mas você quer dizer não? Eu vou lhe mostrar o que fiz com Paradox, mas será na sua bunda virgem - Pronunciou acariciando a própria masculinidade e continuando os movimentos com os dois dedos, na bunda da Palasito.

Gallia: Eu… Ahhhh… Faça… Tome a minha bunda virgem e me dê o mesmo prazer, que Paradox sentiu! - Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Ótimo, mas eu não tenho tanta energia, eu preciso de um pouco do seu cosmo, Gallia - Disse com a Palasito, transferindo uma parte da sua cosmo-energia para ele.

Seiya: Muito bem, o que eu faço é simples, manípulo a minha cosmo-energia, aumentando a sensibilidade do seu corpo, ou seja, o sentido do paladar está aumentado muitas vezes, através do meu cosmo, você está sensível a qualquer toque - Revelou retirando os dois dedos da bunda dela.

Gallia: Isso não vai aumentar a minha dor!?- Indagou preocupada com o que estava prestes a ocorrer, mas os olhos estavam brilhando de ansiedade clara.

Seiya: Não, o seu corpo está sensível somente ao prazer, se assim eu desejar, Gallia - Respondeu posicionando a sua masculinidade na bunda dela - Se quiser que eu pare, diga agora minha megera - Completou segurando quadris dela com força.

Gallia: Faça de uma vez! - Exclamou seriamente.

Seiya: Como desejar… - Sussurrou penetrando a bunda da amante, em um único movimento.

Gallia: AHHHH SEIYA - Gemeu com ele a penetrando num único movimento, mas para a sua surpresa, somente foi um leve incômodo, que ela sentiu quando ele a penetrou. - 'Será que ele fez igual com Paradox?' - Indagou-se mentalmente lembrando que a ex-amazona de gêmeos, não sentiu dor na sua primeira vez, somente um desconforto inicial.

Seiya: Ahhhh… Você é muito apertada, Gallia - Disse sentindo a bunda dela, espremendo a sua masculinidade com uma força descomunal - Eu vou me mover Ahhh - Gemeu movendo-se lentamente, manifestando a sua cosmo-energia fraca, para lhe ajudar nas penetrações.

Gallia: E você é muito grande Ahhhh! Atena, como ele pode monopolizar você!? - Indagou sentindo qualquer incômodo desaparecendo e o prazer aumentando de uma forma descomunal.

Seiya: Monopolizar? Ela nunca fez isso Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente aumentando os movimentos na bunda apertada da Palasito - Atena, ela adora os tipos muitos prazeres e orgias, ou melhor, ela sempre escolhe as mulheres, para algumas de nossas noites, claro que isso é mantido em segredo Hahaha - Revelou surpreendendo a Palasito.

Gallia: Ahhhh… Pallas Ahhhh… Ela sabe Ahhh? - Indagou sentindo a sua feminilidade em chamas, mas logo sentiu a direita do cavaleiro de sagitário, começar a lhe satisfazer e com a nós seus quadris, ele penetrava a sua bunda, sem trégua para o seu deleite a explorando e ela se moldando, cada movimento dele.

Seiya: Sim, afinal eu, ela é Atena, mantivemos na mitologia, uma relação à três, mas quando as guerras santas começaram, o meu dever era proteger Atena e assim a relação entre nós acabou - Respondeu sentindo a bunda da Palasito lhe apertando mais. - 'Ela é mais resistente que Paradox, mas eu estou quase sem forças para isso' - Pensou o cavaleiro de ouro, aumentando a velocidade das penetrações.

Gallia: Então, ela… Ahhhh… Eu não estou Ahhh... Conseguindo aguentar mais AHHHH SEIYA AHHHHHHH - Gritou alto se rendendo ao prazer dentro dela e chegando a um poderoso clímax. As ondas de prazer dentro delas, foram contínuas e arrebatadoras para o seu deleite. O cavaleiro ainda continuava a penetração, mas logo se rendeu ao ápice e despejou o seu néctar na bunda dela.

Seiya: 'Pallas, você vai observar por quanto tempo?' - Indagou sentindo o cosmo dela novamente os observando.

Algumas horas depois - Aposentos de Pallas - PallasBelda

Nos seus aposentos, a deusa do amor estava sentada na cama com um sorriso malicioso, olhando para a porta do seu quarto, sendo a aberta e Seiya, Gallia e Paradox entrando. O cavaleiro de sagitário, estava usando uma toga branca e as duas mulheres vestidos brancos acima dos joelhos.

Pallas: Olá, Mikael - Falou olhando para o cavaleiro de sagitário, surpreendendo as duas mulheres que o acompanhavam.

Seiya: Mikael?… Esse nome… Faz muitos séculos, que não sou chamado assim, o nome da minha primeira reencarnação - Disse sorrindo levemente para a deusa do amor.

Pallas: Eu precisava confirmar, se você possuía as suas memórias passadas e por isso… Deixei Gallia e Paradox, se divertirem com você - Revelou surpreendendo as duas mulheres, que se entreolharam.

Seiya: Entendo, mas o que você quer? A sua aparência não mudou, isso significa, que parou de sugar o cosmo de Atena - Pronunciou olhando seriamente para a deusa do amor.

Pallas: Eu quero você, Mikael, abandone Atena e venha para o meu lado, que não absorvo mais a cosmo-energia dela - Respondeu com o cavaleiro fechando e abrindo os olhos.

Seiya: Eu nunca farei isso e você sabe - Respondeu não mostrando dúvidas na voz.

Pallas: Mas você não se divertiu com essas duas? Você conseguiu domá-las facilmente com o sexo Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente olhando para as duas mulheres.

Seiya: Sim, eu tive ótimo deleite com Gallia e Paradox, mas não vou seguir os seus caprichos, sua mulher mimada! - Exclamou com a deusa se levantando da cama.

Pallas: O que você disse!? Eu posso tomar a vida de Atena! Nesse momento! - Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia.

Seiya: Você não vai, pode parar de jogar esse joguinho, Pallas - Disse se aproximando da morena.

Pallas: Tem certeza? - Indagou sorrindo levemente.

Seiya: Sim… - Sussurrou abraçando ela se surpresa e a beijando nos lábios com desejo. A deusa do amor não resistiu ao avanço dele e começou a corresponder com o mesmo desejo.

Gallia: Paradox, vamos nós divertir também - Disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

Paradox: Com todo prazer Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente para a deusa do amor. As duas mulheres se aproximaram com os dois desfazendo o beijo.

Pallas: Mikael… - Sussurrou com a respiração acelerada.

Seiya: Seiya, nessa era esse é o meu nome, minha deusa do amor travessa - Disse sorrindo levemente.

Pallas: Está bem… Eu senti tantas saudades - Falou sorrindo, mas logo notou Paradox e Gallia lhe cercando - O que vocês… - Não conseguiu terminar de falar, porque as duas mulheres a beijaram ao mesmo tempo no seu pescoço.

Seiya: Você foi muito travessa, Pallas - Falou tocando as coxas dela pela abertura do vestido - Eu e você vamos voltar para o santuário, mas antes… Você terá a sua devida punição - Completou com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Gallia: E nós vamos ajudar - Disse a Palasito, tirando a alça esquerda do vestido da deusa do amor.

Paradox: Depois voltamos ao santuário e podemos viver muitas vezes os prazeres juntos hihihi - Riu maliciosamente tirando a outra alça do vestido. A deusa do amor, não estava oferecendo resistência e sim, o desejo e a luxúria nos seus olhos, somente aumentava.

Seiya: Você realmente continua a mesma Hahaha - Riu levemente olhando a feminilidade dela úmida e os seios rígidos.

Pallas: Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu com ele tocando a sua intimidade.

Seiya: Eu não estou em condições de me divertir muito, por isso eu… - Foi interrompido pela morena.

Pallas: Ah, você vai me saciar, são muitos milênios longe - Falou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e envolvendo o cavaleiro de sagitário - Você está novo em folha, Seiya - Completou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Paradox: Ela o curou totalmente! - Exclamou com os olhos intensamente.

Gallia: Nós duas vamos ter alguma diversão Hihihi - Riu levemente.

Seiya: Atena, vai adorar vocês duas e eu vou amar lhe provar agora, Pallas - Falou retirando a toga que usava, revelando a sua masculinidade totalmente ereta.

Pallas: Ahhhh… Não acredito, que você vai ser meu novamente Ahhh - Gemeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

Seiya: Hora de você aprender uma lição - Falou a jogando na cama - Vocês duas selem o quarto - Ordenou olhando para Gallia e Paradox que assentiram positivo manifestando as suas cosmo-energias

Pallas: Vem… Uma fui uma mulher muito malvada - Falou com o cavaleiro se deitando na cama - AHHHH - Gemeu sentindo ele a penetrando de uma forma áspera.

Seiya: Pallas… Ahhh céus! Milênios longe de você e o seu corpo me reconheceu Ahhhh - Gemeu sentindo um prazer incrível dentro da deusa do amor, era a feminilidade divina perfeitamente úmida, quente e apertada, que faria qualquer homem ir a loucura, somente sentindo o prazer inicial.

Pallas: Ahhh você… Ahhh continua o mesmo Ahhhh… Meu Pégaso dourado Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo a masculinidade no seu interior pulsando e o seu corpo sentindo um prazer esquecido.

Seiya: Pallas… Eu vou adorar isso - Falou colocando a perna dela cima do seu ombro - Vamos começar a diversão Hahaha - Completou rindo maliciosamente manifestando a sua cosmo-energia e começando as penetrações de uma maneira colossal. A deusa do amor, estava sentindo ondas de energia quente, elétrica e refortante dentro dela, em várias ondas e o seu corpo ficando sensível ao prazer. Gallia e Paradox se deitaram na cama, uma de cada do lado da deusa do amor e começaram a se divertir com os seus seios.

Pallas: AHHHHH SEIYA AHHHHH MAIS AHHHHH - Gritou alto gemendo manifestando a sua cosmo-energia com uma luxúria incontrolável.

Seiya: AHHHHH PALLAS VOCÊ AHHHHH - Gemeu sentindo o meu membro pulsando incrivelmente. - 'Droga! Ela está ampliando a sensibilidade do meu corpo!' - Pensou sentindo um prazer divino na feminilidade da deusa do amor.

Gallia: Ahhh o cosmo de Pallas Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo o seu corpo sensível.

Paradox: Ahhh ela... Ahhh… Está fazendo o mesmo que o Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu a ex-amazona de gêmeos.

Seiya: 'Vamos ver por quanto tempo você aguenta, Pallas' - Pensou penetrando sem pausa a feminilidade úmida dela, tocando todos os seus pontos sensíveis e o ponto G com a sensibilidade deles aumentados. O cavaleiro de sagitário, estava sentindo o interior da deusa do amor, se contraindo incrivelmente.

Pallas: AHHHHH SEIYA AHHHHH ISSO CONTINUE AHHHHH - Gritou chegando ao ápice, com uma poderosa onda de prazer se libertando de dentro dela e outras menores depois dela. - 'Atena, como ela ousou me privar desse prazer por milênios!? Ahhh' - Pensou com a mente quase totalmente em branco, aproveitando um clímax, que ela não sentia há muito tempo e chegou a pensar que nunca mais sentiria. Enquanto ela chega ao ápice, as duas mulheres aproveitaram chupar e lamber os seios dela, que estavam mais sensíveis com afinco.

Seiya: AHHHHH PALLAS AHHHHH - Gemeu não aguentando mais e despejando poderosos jatos quentes incessantes dentro da deusa do amor, que começou a tentar lhe ordenhar.

Pallas: Ahhhh… Será Ahhhh… Todo meu Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo ser preenchida como ela desejava há milênios.

Paradox: Ah, não vai ser mesmo - Falou beijando a deusa do amor de surpresa.

Seiya: Pallas, céus… Essa sensação dentro de você é única Ahhh - Gemeu despejando totalmente os últimos jatos quentes dentro dela.

Gallia: Essas duas estão gostando Ahhh - Gemeu mordendo o lábio, vendo as duas mulheres numa luta de línguas. Enquanto o cavaleiro de ouro, retirava o seu membro da intimidade da deusa do amor.

Seiya: Paradox, pare agora com isso - Ordenou olhando para a ex-amazona recuando imediatamente.

Pallas: Seiya, ficou com ciúmes? - Indagou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Seiya: Não, você não merece ainda e eu quero provar… Bem… - Olhou para as duas mulheres, ajudaram a virar a deusa do amor com a bunda empinada para cima.

Pallas: Ah, isso Hihihi - Riu levemente com os olhos brilhando intensamente.

Seiya: Você sabe que eu adoro Hahaha - Riu maliciosamente olhando para a bunda convidativa da deusa do amor.

Paradox: Podemos fazer algo, Seiya? - Indagou olhando para o cavaleiro de ouro.

Seiya: Não, agora aproveitem o show - Ele agarrou-a pelos quadris e penetrou a bunda da morena.  
Pallas: Deuses AHHHHH! - Gritou despreparada para a penetração brutal. Mas ela não era uma deusa comum e sim a deusa do amor, seu corpo acomodando Seiya da melhor maneira possível.

Gallia: 'Ele está a possuindo sem trégua' - Pensou sorrindo sadicamente para a cena

Pallas: AHHHHH SEIYA! - Gritou segurando os lençóis da cama - Você está muito maior na minha bunda! Por favor abrandar um pouco! - A deusa do amor sentia suas entranhas reorganizando pelo enorme invasor e ela adorou. A bunda de Pallas era demasiado apertado para Seiya, a sua masculinidade estava quase totalmente dentro da bunda ansiosa da deusa do amor. Paradox e Gallia se aproximaram dele e começaram a cuidar do depósito de néctar divino delas e lambiam o restante do seu membro, que estava de fora da bunda da deusa do amor. Pallas mal era capaz de manter o seu juízo em conjunto, como ela sentiu um edifício pressão familiar no seu núcleo. Seiya estava penetrando ela tão profunda quanto era possível, suas bolas foram batendo direto contra sua feminilidade encharcada. Justamente quando ela estava prestes a perdê-lo, Seiya conseguiu ir ainda mais fundo em sua bunda apertada, enviando-a ao longo da borda como suas bolas pesadas batendo em cima do seu clitóris com hipersensibilidade. Nesse momento, tudo ficou branco por uma fração de segundo. Gallia e Paradox pararam momentaneamente os seu movimentos na virilidade de Seiya, enquanto observava Pallas ficar rígida e o batimento cardíaco acelerado.  
Pallas: AHHHHHHH PELOS DEUSES! - Gritou enquanto sua vagina se contraiu e ela começou a esguichar na cama embaixo dela. Seiya sorriu largamente e começou a martelar em Pallas ainda mais difícil para mantê-la no ápice.

Paradox: Por Atena… - Sussurrou vendo o ato de luxúria.

Pallas: AHHHHH POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PARA? AHHH - Indagou gemendo, enquanto ela continuava a jorrar sem parar. Gallia e Paradox observavam a cena espantadas. A Palasito de primeira classe, nunca ter visto nada assim em todos os seus anos. Seiya sorriu amplamente, enquanto sentia contorcendo o traseiro de Pallas ao redor da sua masculinidade, que cabia em sua bunda incrivelmente apertada. Quando Pallas começou a recuperar seus sentidos, Seiya finalmente chegou ao ápice dentro dela. Ela sentiu a primeira explosão de jatos quentes, em seu interior como um canhão, levando ela para um nível que não tinha pensado possível existir, a próxima explosão encheu a sua bunda completamente. Seiya gemeu de prazer quando ele descarregou dentro da bunda da deusa do amor, enchendo-o até a borda muito rapidamente para o seu gosto. Ele se preparou para a próxima melhor coisa, puxando a haste ainda disparando fora de Pallas e instantaneamente Gallia tomou a masculinidade em sua boca provando o seu néctar na sua garganta.

Paradox: Eu também quero! - Exclamou fazendo o cavaleiro de sagitário retirar da boca da Palasito e preenchendo a sua garganta com a sua última carga.

Seiya: Ahhh há muito tempo não perco o controle assim - Falou com a respiração acelerada ofegante, olhando para o estado da deusa do amor, debaixo dele quase inerte.

Paradox: Eu também quero isso Ahhh - Gemeu levemente olhando para a masculinidade semi-ereta.

Gallia: Eu também, mas nós vamos conseguir sentar direito por algumas semanas Hihihi - Riu maliciosamente olhando para o estado da deusa do amor.

Paradox: Tem razão, mas o que houve com os seus olhos, Seiya? - Questionou vendo um brilho rosado nos olhos do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Meus olhos? - Indagou sem entender.

Gallia: Eles estão com um brilho rosa, parece que Pallas, lhe concedeu algo há mais, mas não importa! - Exclamou tirando o vestido rapidamente - Agora o que quero é o mesmo tratamento que deu pra Pallas - Completou tomando nos lábios a masculinidade dele.

Paradox: Nós também merecemos um castigo - Disse ajudando a Palasito a lamber e chupar o membro do cavaleiro.

Seiya: Vocês duas… - Sussurrou sorrindo maliciosamente. - 'Eu tenho que admitir, que estou adorando essa situação' - Completou em pensamento manifestando a sua cosmo-energia intensamente.

Continua

 **A parte final desse Hentai finalizada. Eu acho que fiz pesado demais Hahaha.**


End file.
